The Broken Yami
by Sentariana
Summary: Atem has always been the strong one.What if Yugi,Ryou,Bakura,Marik,and Malik all move to England leaving him in Japan and something terrible happens,breaking him.What will happen when they find out about this?Will Atem ever be whole again?Yuumeishipping
1. Prologue

_Don't worry, people, I haven't forgotten about my other stories - this one just popped into my head and I have inspiration for it so, viola!_

_Enjoy 'The Broken Yami'._

**Prologue**

In a small unobtrusive village - not even that - in South-East England a very strange group of 5 teenage boys had been living quite happily. They lived in a nice two-story country house with a road running in front of it, a large beautiful garden behind and green fields to all sides backed by a dark forest.

The upstairs of the house consisted of bedrooms, how many they had not bothered to count, and the downstairs consisted of a warm white tiled kitchen, a calming baby blue dinning room, a vivacious blood red living room and a refreshing purple conservatory - the walls were made of glass but the furniture was purple - all the rooms in the house, with the exception of the kitchen and the bathroom which seemed to constantly relocate itself, had well weathered wooden floors. All in all the house, with the exception of the mysterious relocating bathroom, wasn't all that strange. So then why were the neighbours wary of coming near this not-so-strange house - because the people living in the not-so-strange house were, what you would call, very strange.

The only person who dared go near the not-so-strange house with very strange occupants was the postman. Far more important was his job, and, besides, it was only once-a-day six-days-a-week. And he only ever came into contact with one member of the household.

The postman sighed as he stopped his brilliant bright red van before the not-so-strange house and waited calmly, as he had for the past few months, for the adorable young boy with gravity defying ruby red edged black hair with golden fore-bangs, always wearing something black or dark blue, made of leather with many chains clinking around his body to step out of the not-so-strange house and approach the van.

As he arrived the young boy, who appeared to be 12 or 13 but was actually 17, looked up at the postman with begging eyes. The postman shook his head sorrowfully in a negative. No matter how strange the boy was he was always very kind and polite and the postman felt terrible that the young boy was awaiting some post that may never come. The boy had never said what he was expecting but he was expecting something. He sent something every week and probably expected something in return.

"Anything?" asked a sweet looking boy with long snow white hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale porcelain skin, wearing a long striped blue and white shirt, sky blue trousers and over-vest.

Yugi, the adorable boy the post man had been speaking to, shook his head dejectedly. The other boy, Ryou, sighed. the two boys turned and entered the vivacious blood red living room where the other three members of the house hold were lounging while watching a duel on the TV.

Silence reigned as Ryou sat next to Bakura, his virtually more evil twin - their appearance was the same but Bakura was more wild, harsh, and wore a black long coat in place of Ryou's over-vest - and Yugi sat on the floor away from the others. The final two of the occupants, who also appeared to be twins, looked to Yugi in concern. The two had tanned Egyptian skin, long sandy locks and lilac eyes. They wore combat boots, beige baggy trousers and a black shirt. The more mischievous of the two, Malik, wore a beige over-vest, like Ryou, and had loose non-gravity-defying hair. The slightly more psychotic of the two, Marik, wore a deep purple over coat and had sharp gravity-defying hair.

The two calmer halves of the seemingly-twins and Yugi were Hikaris - they were the lighter and kinder halves, more into protection than their look-a-likes. The two more sinister halves were Yamis - the more evil and malicious halves, more blood thirsty than their look-a-likes. None of them were twins.

_(AN I'm hoping that because you are all already familiar with the characters and their positions this won't be too much to take in.)_

"He's never going to write, Yugi. Face it," said Bakura harshly. Ryou elbowed him.

"I know it's unlikely, what with how he changed but...Atem is my Yami, Bakura, and I just can't believe he could suddenly become such a terrible person just because he started going out with Kaiba..." Yugi sighed. Atem was his Yami and look-a-like. Before Atem had started going out his 'high and mighty' rival, Kaiba, he and Yugi had been very close, they had trusted each other with everything. And then everything changed. Atem became mean, horrible and awfully distant - or superior - and eventually Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

When Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik had told him their plan to go to England he had decided to come along, to which they were overjoyed. In his time there Yugi had been very happy and loved, but he still missed Atem, a Yami and Hikari weren't ment to be separated. And, after everything they'd been through together, Yugi couldn't believe that Atem could change so completely. They had warned Yugi that there was something wrong with Kaiba, and that may have proved it.

"I know, Yugi. But Kaiba is infected and he may have infected Atem to change him into what he is now," Malik said sadly. Marik hugged him close.

Suddenly, Bakura smirked and, fast as lightning, he had Yugi on his lap. He leaned down so he was near Yugi's ear and said in clear but seducing voice "Looks like little Yugi needs a pick me up." Then Marik and Malik, cottoning on to the idea, smirked and joined in, running their hands along Yugi's body cause him to blush fiercely. Ryou gave a small smile, ran his fingers gently along Yug's chin and, carefully guiding Yugi towards him, gave him a sweet and comforting kiss. Yugi moaned into it from all the attention.

"If you three don't mind," panted Ryou, pulling away. "I believe today's my turn." And with that he lifted Yugi out of Bakura's arms and carried up him the stairs to one of the many bedrooms.

"And I was all excited too!" moaned Marik throwing his arms in the air and leaning comfortably against Bakura.

"But Ryou's right, it is his turn," Malik mumbled cuddling up to Marik, also sounding disappointed.

Bakura merely ran his hands down Marik's sides and Malik's back causing both to moan. "Who's up for a three-way then?"

The two Egyptians perked up their heads.

_Okay...To clear things up in this story none of them have an elected 'partner' as such. They all love each other and so kind of just go with whoever they feel like at the time, they share - a probable new concept to Bakura and Marik._

_There's probably not going to be any lemon in this story - possible lime though, if you ask. _

_Don't worry, Atem fans, this story is Atem-centric so he's not a bad guy, just manipulated before the story begins. And yes, I am hoping to eventually add him to this love pentagram - so that it becomes a hexagon. _

_It's a bit weird but that's because it was inspired by my reading a few other people's stories and Atem was always a bad guy and, well, I kinda really like Atem so I decided to write one where he wasn't the bad guy and wasn't the great fantastic hero. Atem is going to very, very, very OOC. But that's because he's been hurt and so his personality has changed._

_And no, I'm not a Prideshipping or Scandalshipping fan - I don't hate it, I just can't imagine it. I prefer Puppyshipping. I also really don't like Atem/YamiyugiXTea, not that I don't like Tea, I do, I just can't imagine it - it's not possible to me. I prefer YugiXTea. Or Puzzleshipping._

_Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I hope you like it._


	2. Fears Realised: Almost

_Hey! I still have inspiration for this so I'm ACTUALLY updating! Thank you very much 'Pixie611' and 'Angel of dark and light' for reviewing my story - it means a lot to me. _

_WARNING: This story is going to be Yuumeishipping (i.e. Yami no Malik [Marik] x Malik x Yami no Bakura [Bakura] x Ryou x Yami no Yugi [Atem] x Yugi) so, yeah, yaoi/shounen-ai. I just found the name of that one on the Internet by accident! ;]_

_Anyways, here's the first chapter of 'The Broken Yami'. And incomes Atem!_

_Enjoy!_

**Fears Realised - Almost**

I woke up screaming. Again.

Every single night for the past 3 months I've been having the same nightmare. It has to mean something - to be a warning of some sort. But I really hope it isn't.

I pulled the scratchy, smelly cover off of my starved, exhausted, and abused body. I remember when I used to be proud of it. Proud of myself and my ridiculous 'individual' hairstyle that just so happens to be completely natural...I sighed. It doesn't really matter. Nothing really matters anymore. Give your trust to people and they'll just break and hurt you. I learnt that the hard way. And yet, here I am running like a coward to people who's trust I, myself, broke.

I walked from the so-called bed to my small black travelling bag leaning against one of the bleak grey walls which holds all of my essentials - hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, a change of clothes, money and my passport - pulled out my change of clothes and dragged them on. I'm not really gaining anything by doing this because I've been wearing the same two sets of clothes for nearly 2 and a half months now. It's just nice not to wear the same thing everyday even if they are, kind of, dirty. It's fortunate leather lasts.

Once I'm dressed I check on the condition of my deck, fine, and then grab my bag and head out of the room I rented for the night which smelt like manure and had a bed as comfortable as sleeping on pine cones. But, at least, I had a roof over my head and I could afford it. I go downstairs to the pub underneath and, using the public toilets, brush my teeth and hair, wash my face, and go to the toilet. All of this took about half an hour - I have very difficult hair to take care of.

Once done I leave the pub and step out into the cold English air. Even though it's the beginning of summer and the weather is, apparently, fair but a little overcast I think it's freezing - I'm Egyptian/Japanese for goodness sake. I pull my black leather jacket covered in buckles tighter around myself wishing for the hundredth time that I'd had the sense to pack something warm before I set off on this desperate escapade. Leather looks and feels great but is terrible at keeping the heat in.

I sigh once more and set off along the muddy track into some nearby woods to scavenge for some food - I just used up the last of my money renting out that so-called hotel room. I find some berries and pick them off. They don't taste all that great but I haven't had a decent meal in ages so I'm absolutely starved. You might think that how I'm living now is bad but I'm telling you I'd take living as I have been for the past 2 and a half months over how I was before - now that was Hell. I shivered again, this time out fear and horror, as my mind travels once again down unwanted paths. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my mind.

_Yugi is in trouble I'm just standing here drowning in self-pity. What kind of Yami am I? _But even as I think this I already know the answer. _A terrible one. I left my dear Hikari, my Aibou, for some - some disgusting perverted BASTARD! What the Hell was I thinking!_ But I know what I was thinking. Kaiba. The bastard has always been good at putting on face, but I never knew how good. I had been confused at the time because Yugi, not only my Hikari but my long time crush started going out with Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik - Bakura and Marik of all people, those Thieves don't understand the meaning of love and yet Yugi chose them over me. Admittedly he was still there for me and we were still close but I felt betrayed and so, in my blinding anger and loss I fell for Kaiba's trap. I honestly thought he loved me - and then he just..._No, I'm not going to think about it. I have more important things to worry about._

I've been having this reoccurring nightmare that Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura are going to be attacked by Ghouls - evil spirits tainted by the power of Zorc and strengthened by the Shadows - and Yugi and Ryou are going to get in trouble and be separated from the others - the stronger fighters. The very night I first had this nightmare I knew that it wasn't just a nightmare, no, it was premonition. So, I set off in search of them. I knew that they went to England but I wasn't sure where.

Right now I am nearing the boarder of England and Scotland. The surrounding area is very hilly and green, a large dark forest to it's back. Just past the forest I heard that there was a peculiar house surrounded by fields, actually I heard that it was the house's occupants that were odd not the house itself. Of course that prompted me to check it out. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura are anything but normal.

I'm panting for breath and sweat is trickling along my skin causing my leather to stick to me in an uncomfortable way. I cough throatily and my body shakes. I'm not in very good condition - I'm cold, hungry, tired and I feel badly battered - but I have to continue. My gut is telling me that this time I'm right. This time I've found them. And hopefully in time. To save them and apologise. I know that when I was with Kaiba I was a Jerk, I'm not entirely sure why. I was just too mixed up. I suppose, I've always needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Bakura was right when he said I could be a pompous ass, actually he just said I was a pompous ass but that's beside the point. Ra, I've never felt so low. So, downtrodden and depressed.

I lift my head as I hear voices near to me. Desperate voices, voices that are calling out in battle. I feel dread in the pit of my stomach as I suddenly sense the battle, the battle of my nightmares. I push aside branches to see the horror. And, just as I dreaded, just as in my nightmare, I see them battling for survival. Marik, Malik, and Bakura are futher off to the left surrounded and completely distracted from the real emergency. Ryou and Yugi are backed up against a tight knot of trees with Ghouls attacking them from the front. Yugi is barely keeping up their shield - their powers were more defensive than offensive. Ryou face is unhealthily pale and Yugi is shaking with exhaustion.

I close my eyes momentarily, take a deep breath and focus my power. I'm a great offensive fighter, especially stronger the closer I am to Millennium items, particularly the Puzzle, and my focus increases near my Hikari. If it weren't for my exhaustion right now I could take all of these Ghouls down at once. As it is I can just defend Yugi and Ryou.

I felt the Shadows lick against my body. I opened my Crimson eyes and sent the Shadows against the Ghouls. I dodged between the fighting Shadows and Ghouls until I reached Yugi and Ryou, I pulled the two behind me and turned to face the Ghouls which, while I was distracted, had come closer to us so that we couldn't escape.

"Yugi!" I heard Ryou cry behind me just as the flimsy shield Yugi had been upholding vanished. I felt my energy drain increase. I protected Ryou and Yugi with my body and sent all of my power to Shadows to beat back the Ghouls. I felt weak, my entire body was shivering and sweating buckets. My vision blurred and I felt strangely numb.

"A-Atem? Is that really you?" I heard Yugi whisper behind me.

"Are you okay, Atem? You look terrible," Ryou asked me in concern.

The Shadows pushed the Ghouls back a bit and, from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Bakura had been fighting his way over to us and was calling to Marik and Malik to do the same. Just as Bakura reached me, Marik and Malik not far behind, my legs finally gave and I collapsed.

I closed my eyes expecting to land on the ground but before I did a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. I felt dizzy. The world was spinning so I kept my eyes closed. Whoever was holding me was very warm, and strong. I felt strange comfort in their embrace.

"Nice catch, Bakura!" I'm pretty sure that was Marik. He felt nearby, just in front of me.

"The pompous ass just saved my Hikari and Yugi. I'm not exactly going to let him fall, no matter how much of a Jerk he is," that voice came from above me. And only Bakura calls me a pompous ass and Ryou his Hikari. There was no way in Osiris Bakura was the one to catch me when I fell. And yet he did.

Maybe, just maybe, he isn't so bad after all, I thought as I slipped away into unconsciousness with the sounds of the battle still raging around me.

_I need people's opinion's now! Should I continue with the majority of the story in Atem's point of view (you did realise that was Atem, right?) or continue in 3rd person - as I'm planning the next chapter to be?_

_Reviews would be nice. I am working on an update for my other story - 'If I asked you to kiss me' in the GX section, but I make no promises - I never do._

_You may notice as the story progresses that there is a lot of BakuraXAtem scenes, this is because in this story Bakura has become the kind of overprotective comfort giver of the group and Atem really needs comfort - you'll find out later why. BTW I am turning Kaiba into a totally evil manipulative character because I want to and I need one._

_Hope you enjoyed and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! product)._


End file.
